


Prompt 9: One Thing

by FullmetalFlameElric



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/FullmetalFlameElric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is bored... Derek suffers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 9: One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Misstrickester
> 
> "One Thing" by One Direction  
> (WHY!?!))

There were certain times when Stiles worried about his ADHD. These days were usually ones where he forgot to take his medication (usually after a life threatening situation of which he had been avoiding it for the last week and a half), and there was nothing better to do than to go and find something for him to do. This normally involved bothering his awesome and totally never available best friend, Scott.

However, as previously stated, his was never available.

Damn the guy for getting a girlfriend.

Damn him.

To the depths of Hell.

Well... maybe not there... They kinda needed him.

So, obviously, the next logical being was Derek Hale.

It wasn’t like the guy couldn’t tear his throat out or kill him with one good blow. Not to mention bury the body so it was never found. Or, you know, tear him to pieces and scatter him throughout the woods.

Yup. No danger there.

And this is how he ended up in the newly renovated Hale house, lying upside down on the couch. His feet were kicked up over the back of the sofa, sneakers on the floor, and head hanging off the cushions.

Derek was nearby, dreading as he made a valiant effort to ignore the teen currently attempting to make his eardrums bleed with his off tune screeching wail.

“Some things gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing!”

Derek cringed, casting a narrowed eyed glare over towards the couch before resolutely turning a page and focusing on the words. It didn’t last long as Stiles reached the chorus and suddenly he was reading the lyrics instead of the words printed on the page.

“So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing!”

“Stiles...”

“Oooooooh! Ooooooh! You’ve got that one thing!”

‘Stiles...”

“Get out, get out, get out of my head! And fall into my arms instead!”

“STILES!”

It fell silent as the teen squawked and fell off the couch, grunting in surprise and mild pain. “ow.... Yes?” he asked, glaring up from the floor.

Derek just sighed and met the glare, lifting a brow in annoyance. “Shut up... before I tape your mouth shut...”

“But...”

“What?”

“..... You’ve got that one thing?”


End file.
